Mole Box
Mole Box: The Complete Mole Trilogy pREServed is a six-disc box set by The Residents, released April 5th 2019 on Cherry Red/MVD. The first box set instalment in the group's comprehensive pREServed reissue series, Mole Box contains all three complete studio albums in the group's ambitious and ultimately unfinished Mole Trilogy, as well as almost three hours of previously unheard material, including a set of tracks which "may or may not" originate from the never completed Part Three of The Mole Trilogy. History First announced in January 2019 in the direct lead-up to the reissue of The Residents' 1979 and 1980 (respectively) albums Eskimo and Commercial Album as part of their ongoing pREServed series of remastered and expanded reissues of their catalogue, Mole Box is a six-disc set representing much of the known material corresponding to the group's ambitious (but never completed) six-part Mole Trilogy, which began with 1981's Mark of the Mole, and officially concluded with 1985's The Big Bubble. Among the three completed albums of the trilogy (which also includes 1982's The Tunes of Two Cities) the set includes a complete live-in-the-studio performance of Mark of the Mole, a newly remastered mix of the 1983 live album ''Mole Show Live at the Roxy'' and the previously unreleased Uncle Sam Mole Show performance, and, for the first time, a sequence of studio tracks which may or may not represent part of the unfinished Part Three of The Mole Trilogy (including the previously released "Marching To The We"). The set features almost three hours of previously unreleased material. Tracklisting (*) indicates tracks which are previously unreleased. Disc 1 Mark of the Mole '' # Voices of the Air (2:55) # The Ultimate Disaster (8:54) # Migration (7:15) # Another Land (4:43) # The New Machine (7:16) # Final Confrontation (9:57) ''Res Dance '82 (Live In The Studio) # Voices of the Air (Live in the Studio) (3:13) (*) # The Ultimate Disaster (Live in the Studio) (4:50) (*) # Migration (Live in the Studio) (7:43) (*) # Another Land / The New Machine (Live in the Studio) (11:24) (*) # Final Confrontation (Live in the Studio) (8:19) (*) Disc 2 The Tunes of Two Cities # Serenade for Missy (3:17) # A Maze of Jigsaws (2:52) # Mousetrap (3:33) # God of Darkness (3:18) # Smack Your Lips (Clap Your Teeth) (4:00) # Praise for the Curse (2:53) # The Secret Seed (2:47) # Smokebeams (2:43) # Mourning the Undead (3:06) # Song of the Wild (3:24) # The Evil Disposer (3:16) # Happy Home (4:52) Bonus Tunes # Open Up (2:18) # Anvil Forest (2:22) # Scent of Mint (2:28) # Smack Your Lips (1982 Rehearsal) (4:04) # Song of the Wild (1982 Rehearsal) (3:32) # Happy Home (1982 Rehearsal) (2:14) # God of Darkness (Live in the Studio) (3:07) (*) # Smack Your Lips (Live in the Studio) (4:52) (*) # The Secret Seed (Live in the Studio) (2:51) (*) # Happy Home (Live in the Studio) (3:36) (*) Disc 3 The Big Bubble' '' # Sorry (3:37) # Hop A Little (2:47) # Go Where Ya Wanna Go (2:39) # Gotta Gotta Get (4:24) # Cry for the Fire (5:54) # Die-Stay-Go (3:00) # Vinegar (2:23) # Firefly (2:17) # The Big Bubble (2:15) # Fear for the Future (3:54) # Kula Bocca Says So (5:12) '''Bonus Bubbles' # Jingle Bell (2:42) # Untitled (4:09) (*) # Kula Bocca (2-Track Demo) (2:11) (*) # Die-Stay-Go (2-Track Demo) (1:46) (*) # Cry for the Fire Sketch (1:05) (*) # The Big Bubble (Live, 1986) (2:23) # Hop A Little (Live, 1986) (3:14) # Cry for the Fire (Live On Norge Tv Nrk) (7:09) (*) # Die-Stay-Go (Live in San Francisco, 2011) (4:46) Disc 4 The Mole Show Live At The Roxy # Voices of the Air (3:07) # The Secret Seed (1:58) # "Welcome..." (0:51) # The Ultimate Disaster (4:46) # "Rather Flashy..." (0:14) # God of Darkness (2:35) # "Mole Style..." (0:18) # Migration (8:17) # Another Land (3:20) # "That's All We Need..." (0:22) # The New Machine (6:26) # "A Real Complicated Ending..." (0:32) # Song of the Wild (3:03) # Final Confrontation (6:47) # "We Had To Borrow Money From Our Parents..." (1:41) # Satisfaction (2:10) # Happy Home (3:19) Disc 5 '''The Uncle Sam Mole Show - Live in Washington, DC ''(entire recording previously unreleased) # Voices of the Air (4:26) # The Secret Seed (2:50) # "Good Evening..." (0:43) # The Ultimate Disaster (4:37) # "Those Were Four Songs..." (0:48) # God of Darkness (3:08) # "More Religion..." (0:46) # Migration (8:07) # Shorty's Lament (Intermission) (1:38) # Smack Your Lips (3:19) # "We're In Chub Land..." (0:38) # Another Land (4:49) # "Things Are Going Fairly Well..." (1:00) # The New Machine (6:43) # "A Giorgio Moroder Scene..." (0:28) # Song of the Wild (3:23) # Final Confrontation (7:31) # The Singing Resident Needs Something (1:58) # Satisfaction (3:06) # Happy Home (4:12) # The Star Spangled Banner (1:19) Disc 6 Miscellaneous Mole Materials (Including Intermission) # MOTM Mix One Concentrate (25:41) (*) # Lights Out (Prelude) (5:55) # Shorty's Lament (6:43) # The Moles Are Coming (2:56) # Would We Be Alive? (5:09) # The New Hymn (4:21) # Another Another Land (3:35) (*) # Now It Is Too Late (1:59) (*) # Going Nowhere (2:05) (*) # From MOM1 (1:05) (*) # Satisfaction (Live in the Studio) (3:17) (*) # Marching To The We (5:17) # Would We Be Alive (Live 2005) (4:12) # Marching To The Sea/Intermission (Live 2013) (5:18) Credits Written & Performed By The Residents Mark Of The Mole Performed With Guests: Penn Jillette & Nessie Lessons The Tunes Of Two Cities Performed With Guests: Snakefinger (Guitar), Norman Salant (Saxophone) & Nessie Lessons (Vocals) Location Recordings By '''P. Del Scrappio '''The Big Bubble Performed With Guests: Ray Hanna, Brian Seff, and Raoul N. Di Seimbote (Backing Vocals) Intermission Performed With Guests: Annie Stocking, Jeanette Sartain, Joan Cashel & J. Raoul Brody Published By: Pale Pachyderm Publishing Satisfaction Written By Jagger / Richards Satisfaction Published By '''ABKCO Music Inc/ Onward Music Ltd/ Westminster Music Ltd '''Star-Spangled Banner By John Stafford Smith & Francis Scott Key Curated, Edited & Compiled By The Residents, enabled by RA Sleevenotes By: Jim Knipfel Bonus Material Notes Courtesy Of Cherry Red Records & The Cryptic Corporation Tape transfers, restoration & Mastering By Scott Colburn. Original Cover Designs & Art Direction By Pore Know Graphics Reissue Design & Layout By Paul Bevoir Cover Art & Archive Imagery Supplied by The Cryptic Corporation, Matteo Torcinovich & Andreas Mathews. Reviews Reviews Culled From First Year Of release Crucial New Residents Box Set Collects The Scattered Pieces Of The Never-Finished Mole Trilogy - Dangerous Minds (5 Apr 2019) The Complete Mole Trilogy Preserved -The Residents’ Flawed, Conceptual Epic - Reprobate Press (6 Apr 2019) Album Review: The Residents- The Mole Box: The Mole Trilogy pREServed Edition - Pop Culture Beast(8 Apr 2019) The Residents – Mole Box - Freq (12 Jun 2019) See also * The Mole Trilogy * pREServed * Part Three of The Mole Trilogy * The Mole Show * The Mole Show: Live In Holland * The Uncle Sam Mole Show External links and references * Mole Boxat Cherry Red Records * Mole Boxat Discogs Category:Box sets Category:The Mole Trilogy Category:PREServed